Bayushi Aramoro
Bayushi Aramoro was a ninja of the Scorpion Clan during the Clan War. Despite never being in a position of power, he was a very important figure withing the Scorpion, as he worked under the direct command of Bayushi Kachiko. Early Life Birth Aramoro was the younger brother of Bayushi Shoju, the Scorpion Clan Champion. Bayushi Shoju's mother had died during childbirth, and after years, his father found a Yogo Shugenja wife, who gave him a second son, Aramoro.Way of the Scorpion page 52-53 Youth Aramoro was strong and handsome, unlike Shoju, but he was the younger son, and he knew he had to serve where Shoju had to rule. The rivalry was a quiet one, as Aramoro knew his place. The two brothers met Shosuro Kachiko, and Aramoro fell in love. He wrote poems, sent gifts and took long walks with her. In the end, however she prefered Shoju. Aramoro abruptly left the Bayushi Courtier school and entered himself in the Shosuro school. Training Initially the Shosuro sensei refused to admit Aramoro, however when the sensei saw the fire that animated Aramoro, he accepted. In three years, Aramoro became the most promising student. Aramoro and Kachiko One day during his training, Kachiko came to Aramoro. She told him that she was going to marry Shoju, but there was a complication. She had become pregnant by Doji Hoturi. Aramoro, still in love with her, promised to watch over the boy and to ensure his safety. Scorpion Coup Aramoro was one of the few Scorpion that Bayushi Shoju relied heavily upon. Aramoro was entrusted to protect Bayushi Dairu, Shoju's son, during the Scorpion Coup. Aramoro failed, as the boy was killed at the hand of Doji Hoturi. Clan War Aramoro saved Ide Tadaji from a ninja assassination attempt in the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1127. They were unable to identify the assassin because he destroyed his own features with his climbing gear before Aramoro could catch him. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Aramoro spied and informed Kachiko about several news. Akiyoshi have been with Toturi, Yogo Junzo was looking for the descendant of Shinsei and [Tsuko begged to Toturi for his return. After she was reported, Kachiko ordered Aramoro to leave her alone. Kachiko's Tale (Crimson and Jade rulebook) Wife and Son Aramoro was unable to marry the woman he loved, Bayushi Kachiko. Instead he married Yogo Asami, a girl who was renowned for her resemblance of Kachiko. Asami bore Aramoro a son, Bayushi Aramasu. Hidden Emperor The Hunt Begins In 1130, the Emperor Toturi I disappeared and Kachiko knew that the Scorpion Clan would be exiled for that. Aramoro suggested the ninja Matsu Hiroru as the man to seek Toturi. In a meeting in Otosan Uchi, Kachiko tasked Hiroru, aided by the ronin Ginawa with the quest to find Toturi. Kachiko's Tale (Jade Edition) Scorpion's Exile The Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko commanded that the Scorpion be exiled to the Burning Sands, with a heavy heart following doubts about their guilt. Aramoro and a number of other Scorpion members defied the exile, and remained in the Empire at Kachiko's request, casting aside their masks to not be recognized. Starter Quotes: Scorpion Clan (Jade Edition)] Hidden Emperor, page 11 He was only Aramoro. While Aramoro's heart wanted to follow his charge in the exile he promised Kachiko to follow her desires. Aramoro's Promise (Thousand Years of Darkness flavour) Scorpion Deal In 1131, Aramoro made a deal with Yoritomo. Yoritomo was to hold the lands of the Scorpion Clan until their inevitable return from their exile to the Burning Sands, and in exchange, Aramoro left Yoritomo his son, Bayushi Aramasu, as a hostage. Aramasu travelled to Mantis Clan lands bearing maps and secrets so Yoritomo could further his power in Rokugan and fulfill his promise to Aramoro.Legend of the Five Rings : Third Edition page 21 Gift of the Emperor In 1132, after the return of the missing Emperor, Toturi I held a contest. The winner of the contest would win a boon from the Emperor, and all clans were invited to attend, each sending one candidate. The winner of the contest, a ronin candidate entered by the Dragon Clan, was revealed to be Bayushi Aramoro. Aramoro immediately requested control of the lands formerly occupied by the Scorpion Clan. The Scorpion were not restored to their place as a Great Clan until later, but Aramoro had once again returned control of their ancestral lands to the leadership of the clan. The Gift of the Emperor, by Ree Soesbee Return of the Scorpion In 1133 the Scorpion under Kachiko returned from the Burning Sands accompanied by Lady Shinjo and the Moto, just in time to assist the Empire in the War Against the Shadow. Aramoro himself led the Scorpion forces at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, while Kachiko proceeded to contain Shosuro. Death and Return During the battle at the ancient city of Volturnum, Oblivion's Gate opened, allowing passage between the mortal realm and the realm of ancestors. Aramoro ordered his men to join him in committing seppuku, and they then used Oblivion's Gate to attack the rear of the army of the Shadow and assist the returned spirits. The Death of Yoritomo, by Ree Soesbee External Links * Bayushi Aramoro (Shadowlands) * Aramoro (Exp) (Hidden Emperor 3) * Bayushi Aramoro (Exp KYD) (1000 Years of Darkness) * Bayushi Aramoro (Exp2) (Fire and Shadow) * Bayushi Aramoro (Exp3) (Soul of the Empire) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Returned Spirits